


X-Men: Days of Future Whump

by Cinnamonpain



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Torture, Whump, charles whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonpain/pseuds/Cinnamonpain
Summary: Charles is kidnapped and tortured by proponents of the Mutant Registration Act while Erik Lehnsherr and Hank McCoy try to track him down to save him. Work in progress. Will get whumpier as it continues.





	X-Men: Days of Future Whump

Hank is sat quietly when Erik bursts into the workshop. “Is Charles here?” Erik asks with a slight hint of urgency in his voice.

Hank blinks twice trying to orientate himself in time. “Erm, no, he went out… this morning. I think…” He looks at his watch. “Yeah, he should be back by now.”

Eriks eyes widen. “Where did he go?”

“He went to meet the guys, the Mutant Registration Act guys.”

“I’m sorry, what? You let him do that? Why didn’t I know?”

Hank furrows his brown. “Erik, I think you know why you didn’t know, would you have let him go?”

Erik grabs Hank by the collar. “But they won’t talk. They don’t want to talk. This is a trap. Why did you let him go?”

“Yeah, he said you’d say that.”

Erik looks like he’s about to hit Hank and tightens his fist making Hank suddenly stand up to give himself room to maneuver if needed. “What time did he go out?” Erik is seething.

“Errr…” Hank tries to take a step back.

“WHAT TIME DID HE GO OUT?”

“Errrr…” Hank looks at his watch again. “About 4… 5 hours ago.”

“And you didn’t think that was a little long?”

“I was reading….”

Erik pushes Hank backwards, jarring him into the desk.

“You’re right, that’s too long, we should try and find out if he’s ok.”

Erik softens slightly knowing he’s won Hank over, but not enough to stop Hank flinching when he demands: “Where did they go?”

“I’d have to check his diary.”

“Where is it?”

“On the computer.” Hank waves his hand backwards towards his desk.

“You have Charles’ diary on your computer?”

“Yeah, I manage his schedule.”

“Like a secretary?”

Hank frowns. This is a strange argument to be having when there seems to be such urgency afoot. He’s sure he can sense jealousy in Erik’s voice. He sighs, “yes, like a secretary, now, if you let me go I can…”

Erik’s hand loosens its grips and Hank inches over to the computer. A few clicks later Erik is peering over his shoulder. Hank tries to block the view with his shoulder but is immediately violently pulled to one side. “Move so I can see.”

“No, Charles told me not to let you-”

“CHARLES ISN’T HERE AND HE’S IN DANGER.” Erik slams his fist into Hank’s side knocking him to the ground and starts navigating the screen himself. “Right, the Sorrowson building, I’m going.” He looks down at Hank on the floor trying to catch his breath. “Coming?”

\----- 5 HOURS EARLIER -----

Charles enters the Sorrowson building and stares up in wonder at the massively high ceilings. He is immediately approached by a man wearing a black suit.

“Professor Xavier?”

“Yes.”

“Follow me.”

Charles follows the man across the hall, behind some barriers and into an elevator. It isn’t one of the big elevators in the hall, but one tucked away out of sight. Charles turns his chair to face the man when they enter, but is stopped mid-motion by someone clasping the back of his neck. He doesn’t expect the needle that penetrates his neck. The world suddenly swims. He stays conscious just long enough to feel arms clasping him from both sides, securing his arms to the sides of the wheelchair with cuffs. He manages to let out just one word: “Fuck.”


End file.
